Black Ghost (Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman)
Black Ghost is a large secret evil organization that specializes in terrorism, illegal human science experimentation, advanced weapons development, and war profiteering. They are the main antagonists of the Cyborg 009 franchise and are a major presence of the main story in the Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman OVA. Based on data from Ryo's computer, this version of Black Ghost has been active since the end of World War I in 1918 and has orchestrated conflicts since then. History While the events of their activities before the OVA are not clearly stated, it can be assumed they follow the same path as their manga and 2001 anime adaptation counterparts as their assassin 00 Cyborgs and the Mythos cyborgs are mentioned. Members *'Skull' - The leader of Black Ghost, only appears in flashbacks and ending. *'Dr. Gamo Whisky'- Cyborg 001's father. A Russian neuroscientist and one of the developers of the 00 Cyborg program, responsible for turning his son into the first 00 Cyborg. *'Dr. Dressler' - A molecular biologist, he was partnered with Dr. Adams on cellular strengthening experiments. In his file, there is backstory on him. Originally, he was going to use his research to improve crops to stop world hunger, but he went to work for Black Ghost and gave up on his dreams. He worked on bioengineering weapons. Due to a disagreement with Dr. Adams, he left the cell strengthening project. *'The Mythos Cyborgs:' A series of powerful advanced cyborgs modeled after the Greek Myths, led by Apollo. *'Dr. Gaia' - A short man with a quick temper, Dr. Gaia is one of the developers of the Mythos Cyborg Project. It is presumed he died off screen during the collapse of Magma like in the manga. His face is briefly seen in Professor Gilmore's flashback and on a Black Ghost data file. *'Dr. Uranus' - Co-developer of the Mythos Cyborg Project, Dr. Uranus was a more pragmatic and good natured scientist. Seen in a file in Black Ghost's database. *[[Dr. Adams Teufel|'Dr. Adams Teufel']] - A mad scientist who has gone rogue from Black Ghost but was a former researcher of the 00 Cyborg Project. Developer of the High Teen Number cyborgs. *[[Dr. Isaac Gilmore|'Dr. Isaac Gilmore']] (former) - A cybernetics research scientist of the organization, he defected to stop their evil plans with the help of the 00 Cyborgs he liberated from their laboratories. *'Van Vogt' - A high ranking cyborg officer of the organization. Briefly seen inside his office in the OVA. *'The Assassin 00 Cyborgs:' A series of earlier Cyborgs created to try to destroy the first 00 series models for their betrayal of Black Ghost. All of them failed and were destroyed or in the case of 0013, sacrificed himself to save 009. All of them were seen in an image montage as the High Teen Number Cyborgs explained who they were to their enemies. **0010+ and 0010-: Twin cyborgs with electrokinetic powers of differing polarity charges and advanced Accelerators. Killed when the opposing charges of their currents overloaded their bodies when they collided with each other after 009 dodged their ramming attack. **0011: A large robotic spider-like mecha piloted by a human brain. The mecha could convert into a flying saucer and was armed with paralytic poison and a super adhesive fired from its turrets. Destroyed by 009 and 004. **0012: A large old mansion which acted as the body of Cyborg 0012, a brain of a young woman connected to multiple computer systems. Everything in the house was designed to be a death trap and the hallways and corridors could be manipulated to kill her prey. Destroyed when her body was badly damaged by the 00 Cyborgs, causing a fire which burned her to death. **0013: A young boy whose cybernetics could be utilized to technopathically manipulate a powerful giant robot with his mind. The robot was armed with a cloaking device to conceal itself, subterranean submerging equipment and an accelerator to move at fast speeds to cause massive devastation on par with a Magnitude 9.0 earthquake. The boy also had an Accelerator so powerful that it created solid afterimage duplicates of himself to confuse his opponents. Unlike the others, he was actually a kind soul and committed suicide via his robot's auto-destruct to save 009 from Black Ghost, 0013 realizing that he would be hunted by them if he tried to escape. Gallery Skull,_Skull!_Skull!_SKUUUULL!.png|Skull, as seen at the end of the OVA, standing next to the Generalissimo. President_Van_Vogt_(Trump_XD).png|Van Vogt Mythos_Cyborgs.png|Mythos Cyborgs from left to right: Helena, Minotaur, Poseidon, Apollo, Atlas, Nereus, Achilles and Hera. Dr._Gaia.png|Data file on Dr. Gaia found by Ryo hacking into Black Ghost's mainframe. Dr._Uranus..stop_snickering,_I_can_hear_you.png|Dr. Uranus data file Dr. Whisky.png|Dr. Whisky's data file. External Links *See Black Ghost on the Cyborg 009 Wiki. Category:Villians Category:Cyborg 009 vs Devilman Characters Category:Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman Category:Anime Characters Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Crossover characters Category:Secret society